


Dancing with politics

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack and Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Long term enemies American president Donald Trump and Supreme Leader of North Korea dance around their emotions in the political arena.
Relationships: Kim Jong-un/Donald Trump
Collections: Anonymous





	Dancing with politics

Donald Trump and Kim Jong-in have finally shaken hands. Last year they were threatening each other with war. They’re sudden willingness to accept each other as allies has raised questions in both countries. 

If your here, why? Why, why, whyyyy. Not to judge, I’ve written some real weird stuff but. Damn people. Anyways. Leave...


End file.
